Narcissa Black's Most Secretest Diary Ever
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Diary entries written by Narcissa starting from when she's ten years old leading up to her adult years.
1. 07-08-1965

**Written for 'The Star Challenge' for the star _Bellatrix_. I used the prompt 'write about either of Bellatrix's sisters'.  
><strong>

**Also, I have always wanted to write this XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NARCISSA BLACK'S MOST SECRETEST DIARY EVER<strong>

_07.08.1965_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I should tell you a bit about me if I'm going to be writing in you for the rest of my life. I _will_ write in you for the rest of my life, no matter what anyone says because it's important to keep a diary. Maybe one day when I'm grown up and have kids, I'll read back at this and laugh at all of the stupid things I've written._

_My name is Narcissa Black, and I am 10 years old. I live in London with my Mum, my Dad and my two sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda. I love my family, but especially my two sisters. We do everything together, and even though I'm the youngest and I annoy them a lot, they will always be there for me._

_Our house is pretty big. Bigger than the average Muggle house anyway, or that's what I'm told. I've never been in a Muggle house, but I've seen them from the outside, and if they are as small inside as they are out, then they're very tiny. _

_My room is at the back of the house, in between Andie's and Bella's. It's quite annoying really. Sometimes they try to scare me. Like last night, I was lying in bed trying to get to sleep when I heard a knocking coming from the wall. I thought it was just Andie messing me around so I went back to sleep, but then it came from the other wall too. I got really freaked out but then I realised it was Bella. They laughed about it for ages, so I'm not talking to them right now. _

_Our family is huge. Most of them are dead, mind you, but we even have a family tree painted in the hallway. The first thing we ever had to learn was our family tree, and everything about our relatives. I know that five people have been burnt off the tree, which scared me at first. What if that happened to me? I would have no family. _

_I have blonde hair and blue eyes. How I got them, I have no idea. Neither my Mother or Father have blonde hair _or_ blue eyes, so they told me I'm special. Bella hates it though, because she wants that colour hair. She's constantly turning my hair into odd colours, like last month I woke up with a mixture of red and purple hair, which made it look really disgusting. I don't dare get her back though – she'd kill me!_

_We're a pureblood family, and that's very important to all of us. Every day, Father sits us down to have a talk about blood purity, and why that's a very essential part to all of our lives. We're special. Our family is the oldest pureblood family in existence, and that's really cool. When I start at Hogwarts, maybe I'll be able to make some friends quite easily when they find out I'm a Black. _

_What else can I tell you about myself? There's not a lot really, unless you want all the boring details like how my favourite colour is pink, and my favourite number is 11. I think that's all._

_I promise to continue writing in you for the rest of my life, so that you can keep up to date with everything that's going on. I'll tell you all of my secrets if you'll keep them, which I know you will. _

_I should go now. Bella's knocking on my door yelling at me because I sort of stole her hairbrush. Oops._

_Love,_

_Cissy_


	2. 16-09-1965

**NARCISSA BLACK'S MOST SECRETEST DIARY EVER  
><strong>

_16.09.1965_

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened in the past month. It was August last month so Andie and Bella were on their school summer holidays, but now they have gone back to school, which is really annoying. It's always nice when they come home. It feels as though they're back for five minutes and then off again, and the sad thing is that they enjoy themselves more there. It makes me think they don't like my company._

_I doesn't matter anyway. This year was the last year it would be happening because I'm starting Hogwarts next year. I can't wait!_

_Bella's told me all sorts of stories about Hogwarts, and it sounds so exciting. Apparently there's a teacher there, who is so fat that he has to literally transfigure himself to get through the door and into the classroom. That will definitely be fun to watch when I get there. _

_Then, there's Quidditch. Not that I'm really that into _playing_ Quidditch, but Bella tells me that there are loads of good-looking boys who are on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I know I'm only 10, but when I'm older, I could get myself a boyfriend._

_I've always wanted a boyfriend, but boys don't ever seem to notice me. Maybe it's because most of the time when I see boys, I'm with Bella. She's gorgeous. I wish I looked like her. _

_Today was the worst day ever. Right now, I'm sitting in a cupboard with my little cousin, hiding. _

_It was when I woke up this morning that Mother broke the terrible news that our cousins were coming over to visit. I have two cousins; Sirius and Regulus. Sirius is 6 years old and Regulus is 4. I hate it when they visit because we always get into huge fights. That's mainly because Sirius annoys us, and Bella goes mental. He always teams up with Andromeda and they start playing stupid tricks on us._

_When he walked through the door this morning looking grumpier than ever, he glared at me and demanded to see Andie. When I told him she was at school, he got even grumpier. He's been annoying me all day, and is still annoying me._

_Regulus and I have snuck into a cupboard and locked the door, but Reg thinks it's just a joke. He loves his older brother (for some very odd reason), so he can't understand why I don't like Sirius. _

_He's banging on the door really hard and if it breaks, I won't be taking the blame._

_We had a long family dinner in which we talked about our blood purity as usual, while Sirius kicked me under the table. It's really hard to get back at him without Bella here – she usually takes charge since she's the oldest. Now I just have to sit back and try to ignore his idiocy. _

_At least I have Reg. He's the most adorable little 4-year-old ever. I remember when he was born and we all thought he'd be a little Sirius, but we can tell that he's not. He's going to be on our team. You see, there are two teams when our cousins come round. Sirius and Andie against me, Bella and little Reg. We usually win because we have Bella to blow their heads off. After that, Bella and Andie usually stop talking for the next week. One day it'll go too far. I hope I'm wrong._

_I just sent a letter off to Bella anyway, explaining all of the horrible things that Sirius did to me today including: cutting my hair, sticking his legs out whenever I walk past him which makes me fall over, calling me names, flicking Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at me (which actually hurt when they hit you in the eye), and a whole load of other things. He's 6 years old! Where does he learn to be so annoying?_

_I honestly don't know how I'm going to last the next year at home without Andie and Bella here, though. It was okay the past few years because I had Andie but now she's at Hogwarts too, and I feel so lonely. At least I have my diary to write in. _

_Mother and Father aren't good company. The only topic that interests them is the topic of our family. Boring boring _boring_. It's _all_ we ever talk about. I know everything there is to know about our family. Why must we keep talking about it? Bella said it's good, and it gets it drummed into us. As if we would even dare to contradict their views anyway..._

_I'm so tired and I just want to go to bed but I can't because I'm scared that as I close my eyes, something terrible will happen to me. This kind of fear usually comes when Sirius is here. It's natural._

_I wish they would just go home. I won't lie, it was nice to see Reg again. He's just learning to talk properly and he calls me 'CeeCee' which is really sweet. I wish I had a little brother or sister to talk to. I hate being the youngest. I like looking after people, like how I always look after Reg._

_I think I'm going to go now. Sirius has stopped his annoying banging on the door. It's probably a trap but if worst comes to worst, I can send Regulus out as bait. _

_Love,_

_Cissy_


End file.
